The Story Of When Zapha Lost Her Memory
by Critter4.0
Summary: Zapha is an Irkin who does NOT agree to the Invasion plains, and would never want to be an Invader. But what happens when The Tallest plan to make her an Invader? Chaos!


**Chapter#1: The Run Away Irkin**

Zapha ran to a random ship, three SIR unites following her. "Let's go...now!" Zapha exclaimed before the SIRs climbed into the stolen ship with her. As soon as the door shut, Zapha started the ship. It took off, going at an extremely fast speed. By the time the ship had slowed down, and Zapha had put it on auto pilot, she knew she was safe...no other Irkins could find her in the middle of space, especially being as far away from other planets as she was. "Kim, please get me the extra memory drive... Tigo, connect this cable to this the memory drive... then, connect the other end to MY memory drive, which has a pink label on it...O.K?" Zapha asked. The pink SIR went to get the extra memory drive while the Green one connected the pink labeled memory drive to one end of the cable. Then, he grabbed the other memory drive out of the pink SIR's hand and connected it to the other end of the cable.

"Now, Tigo, put this labeled memory drive into your head when I tell you to." Zapha instructed. Tigo agreed to do so. Then, Zapha saw a planet...it looked strange to her, so she decided to find out more about it. "Now Tigo!" Zapha exclaimed before asking him to find out as much information about this planet as possible while traveling at a fast speed and then to return.

Tigo, the Green SIR, did this, and after he returned, removed the disc from his head. "Now, Iz, Kim, when I saw to, hold both of my arms and DO NOT LET GO! Tigo, you must remove the memory drive in my pack while they are doing this, and replace it with the labeled one after taking it off the cable, understand? Also, after you do this Tigo, you must land the ship and disguise us all...I will not be awake after this." Zapha commanded. The SIRs agreed. "But Zapha, won't you get hurt?" the Yellow SIR named IZ asked. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine, just do it, NOW!" Zapha ordered. While Kim and Iz held Zapha's arms, Tigo switched Zapha's memory unites, causing her to scream loudly and then go unconscious. Then, he closed her Pak. Tigo disguised Zapha as a human, and he disguised himself and the other two SIRs as dogs. He tried to land the ship, but ended up crash landing it in a park.

After the rough landing, Zapha woke up, but the other SIRs could tell that something was different about her. "Zapha, are you ok?" Iz asked. "talking DOG! I've always wanted...wait a second, were am I? I don't remember going to the park..." Zapha said. At this statement, Tigo realized what had happened: Zapha could only remember a few decent bits of information he had found about earth...she even thought she was a HUMAN! Zapha had lost her memory! Apparently, Kim and Iz had realized this to. "What should we do? We don't know how to give the memory disc back into her without harming her!" Kim asked. "I'll store it for now." Tigo answered after a few moment's thinking. Tigo stored the disc in his head and turned the ship into an igloo shaped doghouse, that was the size of an actual igloo. "Are you mom and dad?" Zapha asked to Tigo and Kim, thinking they were just people in dog costumes. Tigo and Kim lied and said yes, before moving Zapha into the Igloo and following. "Zapha, you must store energy now..." Tigo said. "It's bed time? O.k., I'm tired anyway. Goodnight Dad, goodnight Mom." Zapha said before falling asleep.

Chapter#2: Off To...Skool?

"Zapha! Zapha!" Iz shouted, awakening Zapha. Iz had seen humans going onto a yellow contraption and asked Zapha what she thought it was. Zapha looked around outside of the igloo-doghouse, and saw what Iz was talking about...many people were in the yellow thing, and the ones who went in were the about same size...she realized that she, to, was the same size, and became curious. "Mom, Dad, can me and Iz go into that yellow thing?" Zapha asked. Tigo and Kim both said yes, and off Zapha and Iz went, running into the bus. "Hey, no dogs allowed on the bus...you know the rules, NO PETS IN SCHOOL!" the driver of the bus shouted at Zapha. "But she's my sister...she's just WAIRING a COSTUME!" Zapha tried to explain. "Fine, get to the back of the bus." The bus driver instructed. Zapha and Iz obeyed.

Then Zapha asked one of the kids next to her were they were going. "Were going to school, don't you know what SCHOOL is?" the girl asked Sarcastically. "No..." Zapha answered back. "A school is a STUPID place that our parents force us to go to so we "Learn", and we have to get stupid HOMEWORK, which, FYI, is work we have to take HOME...How do you NOT know this stuff?" the girl asked. Zapha thought for a moment, and then she said the only answer she could think of...the honest one...(which, was a bad idea). "I don't know...all I remember is that I live in an Igloo dog house in the park with my parents and younger sister, Iz...I've never heard of school." Zapha's reply was strange to the girl. "Your WIERD!" she said before everyone else on the bus replied with laughter.

When the bus stopped in front of a red building, and everyone got out, Zapha wondered if she had made the right choice this morning by going on the yellow thing...that she now knew was called a BUS. Then, Zapha got out of the bus with Iz, and they went to look at the school's entrance. It had a sign spelling out 'SKOOL' on it (Zapha wondered if that was the way the word was spelled, but something inside her told her it wasn't). Zapha and Iz went through the crowded halls, wondering where to go. They saw many classrooms...then a bell rang, and everyone scattered into classrooms.

Chapter#3: Zapha the New student

Zapha suddenly found herself alone with Iz in the strange Hallway. Zapha soon heard an argument from behind one of the classroom doors.

Meanwhile…. "Zim, give me back my X-ray goggles!" Dib shouted at Zim. "NEVER, Dib!" Zim exclaimed, adjusting the goggle's settings (Their was a setting that could see into the Human body, a setting that could see into a humans skeletons, and a setting that could see through disguises, like costumes…and Zim switched the goggles to this last setting). Suddenly, the door screeched open eerily, squeaking open slowly. A girl with blonde hear, two pony tails with a black, thin, curl coming out of each, blue eyes, a gray sweat shirt, a shirt with a kitten on it, and a red skirt, holding what looked like a dog or a little girl wearing a dog costume. "Hi everybody!" Zapha exclaimed. Zim looked at Zapha, and this is what he saw through the x-ray goggles: an Irkin female with a red uniform, red eyes, and curly antennas, all under a disguise (the two curls in her pony tails are her antennas). He also saw a yellow SIR unit in a poodle costume. Zim felt a strange feeling after seeing her through the X-ray goggles…he did not under stand it yet, but he would soon. Then, Zim turned off the X-ray goggles and gave them back to Dib. "Wait, Zim, what were you staring at?" Dib asked, unaware of Zapha, standing in the doorway.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in MY CLASSROOM?" demanded Miss. Bitters. "I'm Zapha, and this is my little sister, Iz…we were wondering if we could go to school here…can we?" asked Zapha. "Fine…" Miss. Bitters sighs. Zapha picked a random seat and sat down. "Zapha, how old is your sister? Is she younger then you?" Miss. Bitters asked. "Yes, Iz is younger then me…why do you ask?" Zapha replied. "In that case, Iz needs to be in a different home room." Miss. Bitters explained, before moving Iz to another classroom. While the teacher was gone, the class started talking (particularly, about Zapha and her sister), and Zapha just sat at her new desk, trying to listen to what everyone else was saying, but with little progress. Suddenly, a girl burst into the room, and the talking ceased. She had purple hair, and had a cat with her. Then, everyone shouted "Tak!" all at once. "Hay Tak," "Hi Tak," and "What's up Tak?" could be heard from many of the other students in the room. "TAK!" exclaimed Zim and Dib at the same time. "She's an ALIAN!" exclaimed Dib. Many of the other students started calling him names. Zapha saw Dib, and started to blush. Then, she went over to a student who she hadn't noticed before. "Is the girl with the purple hair Tak? Is she really an alien like…like that kid over there said?" Zapha asked in a whisper. After a moment, Zim answered her.

"Yes, the one wearing purple **IS** _TAK_…I will tell you about what that HUMAN said later." Zim whispered back. "You're a human too…and so am I, why did you call him a human as though WE were something different?" Zapha asked. "I'll explain later Zapha." Zim said. "Who is he? The one who said Tak was an alien?" Zapha asked. "That was Dib, and he is a HORRIBLE little human." Zim stated to Zapha in a whisper. "What is your name?" Zapha asked. "I am Zim, a proud Irkin invad-" Zim stopped himself before he whispered that he would explain this all to her later. Then, without warning, Zapha slapped Zim on the face. "Zapha, WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ZIM?" Zim exclaimed, shocked. "Don't call DIB names, it IS NOT NICE!" Zapha shouted back at him. By now, Tak had noticed that a new student had joined the class, and looked at her. Zapha looked back from her desk, ignoring the confused and upset Zim. "Hi, I'm Zapha…are you Tak? I like your hair, it's…it's AWSOME!" Zapha exclaimed. 'Zapha? That name sounds familiar…I think I've heard it before…yes, I have heard it before…but, I have no memory of were…' Tak thought to herself. "Yes I am Tak, thank you for noticing, Zapha." Said Tak before sitting down at a random desk.

Chapter#4: At Lunch

Zapha went to Lunch with the others after getting to know her schedule. Everyone else got to a table before her. "May I sit here?" Zapha asked Gaz, wanting to sit on the other side of her and Dib. "No Gaz, She's and ALIAN!" Dib said. "Fine," Gaz said. "Hi, I'm Zapha, and…you guys are so…so…" Zapha stammered. "Come on, SPIT IT OUT." Gaz said angrily. "YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL!" Zapha exclaimed. "Yeah, that's a nice try ALIAN! You can't fool me, you're an alien, and…" Dib ranted before Gaz stopped him. "Just because Zim was talking to her, does NOT make her an alien DIB!" Gaz exclaimed. Zapha watched quietly and did not comment on Dib's rude remark…she did NOT want to make Dib upset with her for any reason. She wanted to give him a good impression, and she still had a chance…at least, that's what SHE thought. Suddenly, two people lifted Dib up, held him upside down, and started shaking him while almost everyone else started laughing. "Stop it! Leave HIM ALONE! What did he EVER do to YOU?" Zapha shouted angrily. "He's a Dork, that's what," Said one of the two people still holding Dib upside down. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zapha kicked both people down and put Dib right side up. Everyone in the crowd that had been laughing stopped; how quickly Zapha had attacked and saved Dib had obviously amazed them. Even Gaz and Tak were staring at her, eyes widened. "And LEAVE HIM ALONE FROM NOW ON!" Zapha exclaimed. "Wow," Gaz exclaimed after Zapha said what she'd had to say. Dib rejoined the table, having a neutral look on his face. Zapha returned to the table, and Tak joined it, as well as a few other girls.

"Zapha, how did you do that?" One girl finally asks. "That's easy, I was determined to stop those guys from bugging Dib!" Zapha exclaimed. "Well thanks…" Dib said to Zapha, who's eyes widened with happiness as he said this to her. Then she started to blush. Suddenly, Zim came over to the table and asked Zapha to talk to him. "Zim, can we talk later…after school?" Zapha asked. "Sure Zapha." Zim replied. "Now Dib…consider yourself lucky to talk to Zapha, you unworthy HUMAN!" Zim whispered to Dib before walking away. "Dib? What did Zim say to you?" Zapha asked as she saw his shocked expression. "Stay AWAY from me!" Dib exclaimed. The other people at the table commented angrily at Dib as Zapha ran from the table crying. Zapha ran all the way to the girl's bathroom, all of the other girls from the table soon followed her. Zapha looked into the mirror. Soon, the other girls looked at Zapha, shocked…her costume (which she thought was actually her), was coming off now that she had been crying. Zapha soon saw her true self in the mirror and screamed, for she did not understand that it was really her. The other girls gasped, looking at Zapha. "Why…WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS?"

Zapha asked into the mirror before turning around sharply. "Is this really me? I don't remember looking like this! No wonder Dib hates me!" Zapha cried, bursting into tears. The other girls soon tried to comfort her. Tak still did not remember who Zapha was, but she was starting to remember a few small details about her. "If you humans can keep her identity a secret from the others, you won't have to have your memories erased." Tak said to everyone besides Zapha. The others promised and asked Zapha to be friends, and she said yes. Zapha soon asked Tak and Gaz to be friend and why Tak would try to erase the other's memories if they told the truth about Zapha's true form. "Zapha, you're an alien, and if other people knew who you really were, they would do bad things to you…didn't you know that?" Gaz asked. Suddenly, Iz came into the girl's bathroom and re-disguised Zapha.

Tak and Gaz finally said they would be Zapha's friends. Zapha looked at herself in the mirror again, defiant to except the truth.

Chapter#5: After School

Zapha was talking to her new group of friends after school, when Iz came to talk to her. "Lets go home now," Iz said happily. "But we have to wait for the bus," Zapha explained. "No, you don't," a voice from behind Zapha exclaimed. "Didn't you say you would meet Zim after school?" Tak asked Zapha, reminding her of what she had promised. "Yes, many people heard, now go." Tak demanded. Zapha found Zim and asked "So, how are we getting to your house?" "Follow me," Zim exclaimed cheerfully. Zim walked with Zapha to return is to Zapha's home. Then, Zim lead Zapha to his base. "Now Zapha, you must listen carefully, listen to Zim!" Zim exclaimed. Then, Zim explained to Zapha in his lab that she was an Irkin, and everything she was meant to do.

"Zim, I'm NOT and alien! Why does everyone keep telling me I AM?" Zapha exclaimed, in denial. Then, GIR walked into the room. He met Iz, but thought she was a threat until Zim and Zapha explained to GIR that she wasn't. After this, Zim drove Zapha home. Then, Zapha took a nap, upset.

Chapter#6: The Invitation

Zapha woke up and went to school the next day. She was mad at Zim, so she talked to her friends for most of the day. "Gaz, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, I guess." Replied Gaz. "What does your brother like?" Zapha asked nervously. "DIB? He likes stupid stuff like "Mysterious Mysteries," and paranormal stuff. Why?" Gaz answered. "Well, I just wanted to know…" Zapha whispered shyly to Gaz, starting to blush, even through her costume. "Do you LIKE him or something?" asked Sara (purple haired girl) Sarcastically. "That- I'm not TELLING you!" Zapha exclaimed, embarrassed. Dib had only heard Zapha's exclamation, and went to listen to the conversation after that. "Well, I DARE you to tell us, and you CAN'T refuse a _**dare**_!" Sara lied. "Sara, mind YOUR OWN business!" Tak exclaimed in defense of Zapha.

"I dare you to tell me, and if I don't I WILL tell the WHOLE school your secret!" Sara prodded. "ALL RIGHT, I like him, OK?" Zapha exclaimed. "Ha, I KNEW it!" Sara exclaimed before Tak grabbed her arm. "Not so fast! If you say a SINGLE word to ONE person in this school about her secret, YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME, GOT IT?" Tak exclaimed (she had no idea why she kept protecting Zapha, but she was…she felt that for some reason, her life and the rest of her kind some how depended on Zapha's survival, but she never admitted this. She was didn't really want anything to do with Zapha though…in other words, she felt it was her job). Tak let go of Sara's arm and let her walk away with a few of her friends. Zim soon got involved too. Zim walked up to Sara and tripped her. "You WILL NEVER HARM ZAPHA! If you do, you will pay, human!" Zim exclaimed to Sara. Sara ran out of the cafeteria. "Do you REALLY like MY BROTHER?" Gaz asked Zapha in a disgusted way. Zapha looked at her, blushing through her costume. She was more embarrassed then ever. She left the table and walked through the halls, heading to the girl's bathroom. 'I hope Dib didn't here all of that!' Zapha thought as she walked through the halls. Suddenly, she heard someone walking behind her…she turned around. Dib had been following her, but had hidden behind a wall…she had caught a swift glimpse of him.

"Dib, I know your there…what do you want? It's ok, I don't bite…" Zapha said nervously. Dib thought his words through carefully. 'Now that I KNOW she likes me, I can invite her to my house and get PROOF that she's an alien!' Dib thought. "Zapha, I want to ask you something…would you like to visit this afternoon?" Dib asked cleverly. "Oh…sure Dib, I'll be there!" Zapha exclaimed, perfectly unaware of the trap she was going to walk into later! 'That's weird, no alien would be that trusting to be fooled like that…is Zapha REALLY that clueless?' Dib wondered to himself. "Be at my house at 4 ok Zapha?" Dib asked. "Sure!" Zapha exclaimed before going back to her table in the Cafeteria. "I know what your up to, Dib-human…LEAVE ZAPHA ALONE!" Zim exclaimed. He had seen Dib follow Zapha out of the lunchroom and followed them both. "Stay out of this, Zim!" Dib exclaimed before going back to the Cafeteria. Zim followed, making sure Dib stayed away from Zapha from a distance.

Chapter#7: Daniel Is Born

Zapha got off the bus after school, and walked to Dib's house. She was ecstatic, and could barely keep her happiness contained. She waited in front of Dib's house for an hour. She had knocked three times, no one coming to the door. Then Gaz showed up next to her and said "Dib isn't home you know…I just got here." Gaz informed. "Were did he go?" Zapha asked. "He changed his mind, he had to go to one of his STUPID Paranormal group thing…he said he'd reschedule the visit for next week." Gaz informed. Zapha asked if she could come in. "Sure." Gaz replied. Then, Zapha watched Mysterious Mysteries and came up with an idea. 'That's IT!' Zapha thought to herself. Then, she walked home and told Iz all about her day.

For most of the next week, Zapha was out. On Wednesday of that week, however, a girl named Daniel was welcomed to the school. She wore a ponytail, Sunglasses, and a black jacket. Her hair was blonde, and she liked paranormal stuff. She also became popular very quickly. She always rode to school on a Motorcycle. One her second day at school, Dib approached her. "What's your name kid?" asked Daniel. "Oh hi Daniel, my name is Dib. Do you like paranormal mysteries?" Dib asked shyly. "Yeah, there cool, why?" replied Daniel. "Well, I was wondering…would you like to watch Mysterious Mysteries with me today?" Dib asked. "Sure, that would be cool." Daniel answered before walking away. Everyone in school liked her and a few people started to copy her…they even started 'fake' liking paranormal stuff! Daniel was about to go home when Dib came up to her and asked why she was allowed to ride a Motorcycle. "My dad's a spy, ok? I can't tell you his name, but he allows me to ride anything I want. I have many licenses. I can drive a car, ride a motorcycle, and even a few other things." Daniel explained. "I'll meet you at four thirty." Daniel said. "Sure." Said Dib before Daniel rode away.

Daniel came to Dib's place on time and they both watched Mysterious Mysteries together. Everyday, after school, for two weeks, Daniel and Dib hung out and tried to solve Mysteries of the Paranormal. Zapha and Daniel were frequently at school, on and off, but never came on the same day as each other; When Daniel was there, Zapha wasn't, and vice versa…Dib was curious about this, so one day, he asked Daniel about the topic. "Daniel, I noticed that you and Zapha never come to school on the same days…is that a coincidence?" Dib asked. Daniel had been turned around, yet Dib saw her twitch slightly. "I don't know what your talking about Dib…" She said before leaving his living room and running out the door. "Daniel, wait!" Dib exclaimed as he ran after her. "Dib, I have to go home now…." Daniel told him. "Daniel, please come back!" Dib exclaimed. Daniel came back and said "I'm not who you think I am Dib…I'm sorry for tricking you…" Daniel explained to him before taking off her costume….to reveal Zapha, the girl in with two blonde ponytails!

"Zapha…why did you DO that?" Dib asked, annoyed with her. "I-I thought that you would like me!" Zapha admitted sadly. "Zapha, GO HOME!" Dib exclaimed angrily to her. Zapha went home crying. She met Tigo and Kim (who were still in their dog costumes) at the entrance to her home. They had Iz and a strange SIR with them. "This is Mirm!" Iz explained to Zapha. "What happened to you Zapha? You look upset…" Iz asked. Zapha started to cry after Iz stated this obvious fact that she was upset. Suddenly, Zapha heard footsteps behind her…she turned around to see Zim. "Zapha, I know what you have been doing for these past few weeks for him, and I just want to say that…THAT HUMAN WAS NEVER WORTH IT! You are worth a lot more to ZIM!" Zim exclaimed. "Thank you Z-Zim," Zapha replied, still sad. Zapha went inside and went to sleep. All four SIRs went in with her, and Zim left.

Chapter#8: The Terrible Trap

Zapha went to school the next day. She brought Iz and Mirm with her in their dog costumes. Most of the other kids started laughing at her when she came in. Zim talked to Zapha at lunch, but she was to upset to say much at all. "Gaz, can I visit you after school?" Zapha asked. "I GUESS." Gaz replied. After school, Zapha went with Gaz and stopped at the door to Gaz's house. Dib answered the door. Gaz told Dib to let Zapha and her in, and he did. Zapha was about to sit on the couch, when Dib asked her to follow him. Zapha did so obediently. "Can I visit your house tomorrow?" Dib asked. "Oh, sure! I'm SO happy your not mad at me anymore!" Zapha exclaimed, unaware of ANYTHING suspicious about all of this. Zapha went back into the living room and talked to Gaz for a few minutes. Then, she went home.

The next day, Zapha went to school and was pleasantly surprised. The class ended up getting a new class pet…it was a hamster, which they named Cocoa! She was an orange Syrian hamster. Then, Zapha went to her next classes. She treated the class hamster as she would a baby, and came to visit it during lunch. She soon discovered something horrible happened…Cocoa, the hamster, went missing! Zapha tried so much to find her, but didn't get Cocoa back. Zapha left school that day, feeling sad about loosing Cocoa. She was about to go on the bus with Mirm and Iz, when Dib approached her and asked were her house was. She told him, and went home on the bus. When Zapha got home, Kim came up to her (with her costume on, of coarse), and gave Zapha a food she had seen most people eat before...it was round, flat, and had different colored things poking from it.

"What's this, Kim?" Zapha asked. "It's a cookie Zapha…a chocolate-chip cookie! I hope you like it!" Kim answered back before seeing Zapha eat the cookie. "I-I love THESE! Can you get more for me?" Zapha asked. "Sure!" Kim confirmed. Then, both she and Tigo barked, making themselves more believable as dogs in their dog costumes. Iz also did the same, but look like a puppy in her costume, and was less threatening. Mirm was more convincing in his dog costume as well. Zapha turned around to see why they were acting like dogs, and found Dib standing behind her. "Hi Dib, would you like to come in?" Zapha asked him. "Sure," Dib said before following Zapha into the house. "Zapha…I need to tell you something…" Dib said before appearing to try and whisper to Zapha.

Zapha listened with her eyes closed, listening for Dib's words, when she felt something…she opened her eyes. "AHA!" Dib exclaimed as he tore off Zapha's costume. "Dib, why are you smiling like that?" Zapha asked. All of Zapha's SIRs were growling threateningly now, facing Dib. "I KNEW IT!" Dib exclaimed. "What are you talking about, Dib?" Zapha asked. "Don't play dumb, Zapha! You're an alien, and I'm going to prove it!" Dib exclaimed before taking Zapha's hand and forcing her outside of her home. Zapha did not struggle. "I've caught her, the alien!" Dib exclaimed to a large crowd as he emerged with Zapha. Everyone gasped and gawked at Zapha, as she burst into tears and exclaimed "I am NOT an alien!"

Zapha was soon grabbed by two people and dumped into the back of a van. Zim watched in horror from behind a bush with GIR, as Zapha was taken away, screaming for help from the back of the van. She was trapped now, and Zim vowed save her! He took his ship, along with GIR and all of Zapha's SIRs, and followed the truck holding Zapha inside. Once there, he had to think quickly of a way to get Zapha out!

Chapter#9: The Great Escape

Zapha struggled in the arms of two guards. She saw many rooms they went past, all of them blurred, as they went past. "What do you want? What did I DO?" Zapha asked, still struggling out of fear. "Your, an ALIEN, We should be asking you the same question!" Said the first guard. "He means the first question." The second guard explained. "Please, let me go!" Zapha begged. The guards ignored her. Suddenly, the security alarms went off, and the guards dropped Zapha before they ran down the hall. Zapha sat there, alone. Then, she saw a familiar face…it was Zim, and he held out a hand and said "Zapha, Zim has come to rescue you!"

"What happened? How did you get in here? Why did those people put me in here? Why did that alarm go off?" Zapha asked in a rush. " I will tell you later Zapha…we must HURRY!" Zim exclaimed. Zapha followed Zim out of the building and into Zim's ship. Zim went to get the SIRs, who all followed him back to the ship a moment later. As soon as Zim took off, Zapha started to cry. "What is wrong, Zapha?" Zim asked, concerned. "Zim, why did Dib…and all of those people? WHY DID THEY DO THAT TO ME?" Zapha asked. "They are Humans Zapha…" Zim tried to explain. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Zapha wailed. "Hmmm…." Zim thought as he headed in the direction of Zapha's house. Zapha went inside and found Dib. "Zapha, we need to leave, we don't want those people to catch us again," Zim shouted to Zapha. Then, she dragged Dib forcibly into Zim's ship.

One of Zapha's SIRs made Dib fall asleep somehow as Zim's ship took off again. "Wait, Zim, I want to go home! Were are we going?" Zapha asked, alarmed. "Zapha, we need to leave this planet." Zim explained. "WHAT?" Zapha exclaimed. Zim started to travel out of earth's Atmosphere. Zapha saw a ship behind Zim's, but did not get to tell him because Kim used sleeping gas to put her to sleep.

Chapter#10: The Interesting Changes

When Zim got to Planet Conventia, and Dragged Zapha and Dib into the place were the other Irkins were going. Zim looked at Zapha's SIRs. He know they were hiding something. Suddenly, Kim said "She might as well remember now. She took out Zapha's memory disc and connected it to the one with her old memories using a cable. Then, she distached the one that contained not only her old memories, but now her new ones! She put this disc in Zapha's pack. When Zapha awoke, she saw a blur at first and remembered nothing about anything. Then, she soon remembered all of her old and new memories. She was on a stage and many Irkin eyes were staring at her. "Who's that?" one of them asked. The whole room soon went into a whisper as Zapha remembered her old life.

Suddenly, the Tallest, Red and Purple, entered the room behind Zapha, from a floating device. "ZAPHA!" Red and Purple exclaimed, both startled. Zapha explained her old life to them, and why they didn't know her. "I was raised as the Tallest's servant…they never let me out of their sight and never let many of you get to know me…they tried to get me to choose an out side job, but I always ended up messing up at those somehow. I also protested AGIENST the Invasion plains." Zapha explained, giving the others a better picture of her. Dib became half conscious and stood up in the crowd of Irkins. "We also hide Zapha because she was born with this strange power…to get others to obey her every command! This is caused by a strange chemicle in Zapha's skin that she was born with. This power got stronger as she grew and is now more likely to work only on MALE Irkins!" Red explained. "What? What chemical? Why didn't you guys tell me?" Zapha asked angrily.

"Because, we thought you would use this power against us by getting the others to obey YOU instead of US!" Purple blurted out angrily. Zapha looked into the crowd and saw Dib. She then went into the crowd and brought the now-alert Dib up on stage with her. "Can I marry him?" Zapha asked Purple. "What does that mean?" Purple asked. "It's a ritual that makes people a team forever!" Zapha exclaimed happily. "NO! I DON'T-" Dib tried to protest before being cut off by Zapha. "It's ok Dib, I will always care for you, and you and I will be able to go on missions and take care of the SIRs each day!" Zapha exclaimed excitedly. "Sure…it doesn't really look like the human wants to, though, Zapha…" Red informed her. "Don't be silly, he's so happy, RIGHT DIB?" Zapha asked happily. "NO, ZAPHA, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! I NEVER LIKED YOU!" Dib exclaimed angrily. "Why don't you like me?" Zapha asked, barely able to hold back her tears. "Because Zapha…YOUR UGLY, AND I HATE YOU!" Dib exclaimed, not realizing what he had JUST gotten himself into!

"ZAPHA is NOT _ugly_, DIB! YOU WILL PAY FOR INSULTING _her_!" Zim exclaimed from the crowd. Many of the Irkins were upset by what Dib had said to Zapha…INCLUDING Red and Purple, because they misinterpreted this as an insult to the Irkin race! "I LOVED YOU DIB!" Zapha cried, bursting into tears. Zapha jumped off stage crying, and ran into the crowd. Suddenly, one of the Irkins screamed; Zapha was kicking one of them, and the guards had to grab hold of her so she wouldn't harm any of the other Irkins in the crowd. Zapha was soon put into an Irkin prison cell. Zim ran to Zapha's cell and started to talk to her.

Meanwhile, Red and Purple were about to get some more guards to attack Dib, when out of nowhere, a Pikachu and a Riachu came out of a blue portal. The Riachu turned into Serenity, and she explained many things to the Irkins…about the dimensions, how things in many of the dimensions worked, about Mutant Humans and their purpose…she also told them what candy was.

Chapter#11: The New Protectors

"If you join us, the dimensional protectors, you will get to protect the dimensions, and you will receive candy and chocolate shipments from the Normal human dimension each month onto your ships. If you refuse, however…your race will be annihilated…by my kind. In order to protect the dimensions, you must sign this contract to agree that you will NOT destroy any more innocent planets or beings…if you do, you have broken the contract, and we will be forced to eliminate you! Understand?" Serenity explained. Red and Purple nodded. "What is your decision?" Serenity asked. "Well…we don't want to die…we'll sign." Red agreed. "YAY! WE GET CANDY!" Purple shouted joyfully. The Pikachu came onto the stage and presented the contract and the pens to sign it with. Red and Purple signed. "Wait…why can't the candy come from THIS dimension?" Dib asked.

"Because, Irkins cannot eat the candy from you planet…which is the only candy-producing planet in THIS dimension. The reason for this is YOUR dimension has certain problems that are causing your candy and a few other edible products, to be almost inedible, even for YOUR kind! Since Irkins are extra sensitive, this would affect them more then it would a normal human of your dimension, causing those items to be COMPLETELY INEDIBLE TO THEM!" Serenity explained.

The Pikachu suddenly electrocuted all of the Irkins in the crowd below, and a few moments later, they where eager to be dimensional protectors, instead of destroyers, and even learned a lot more about emotions. They even gained some emotions too! The same happened when the Pikachu shocked Red and Purple. Then, the Pikachu made them honorary Dimensional protectors! Soon after this, Serenity brought Dib back to earth using a translator/ teleportation device she had. Before she left, she made candy start raining down from nowhere (This lasted for an hour, and the Irkins went back to their ships after this, and took off, a new mission clear in their minds!

Meanwhile, Zim looked at Zapha from beyond her prison cell. "Zapha, Don't listen to Dib…he is just a HUMAN, what would HE know! You are _**very**_ pretty!" Zim blurted out, trying to calm Zapha down. "No, I'm not Zim!" Zapha screamed beyond her tears. "Zapha, YOU ARE VERY _**VERY**_ PRETTY, and I…" Zim trailed off. He was not sure he should say what he had almost said. "You what?" Zapha asked, curious. "Well…Zapha…I…" Zim said, nervously trying to find a way to say his thoughts to Zapha. "Zim, SPIT IT OUT! You can tell me!" Zapha demanded anxiously. "ZIM LOVES YOU!" Zim exclaimed, embarrassed, and starting to blush. Zapha turned around and faced Zim, looking at him as though she had not seen him before, and blushing!

Suddenly, the guards returned and took Zapha out of the prison cell. "Zim? What are you doing here?" One guard asked. "I was making sure Zapha was ok," Zim informed. Then, the Guards took Zapha back to the now empty Conventia hall and placed her on stage. Zapha looked around and saw Zim looking up at her from below the stage. "Zapha…will you…I wanted to ask you…if you would want to…" Zim blurted out, unsure how to put his words. "What do you want to ask, Zim?" Zapha asked back. "Do you remember what you asked Dib?" Zim asked. "Yes…I asked him to marry me, why?" Zapha asked. "Well, Zapha, would you want to Marry ZIM instead?" Zim asked, blushing even more. "YES, ZIM!" Zapha exclaimed before jumping off stage and hugging him tightly.

Then, the Pikachu came over to them and the guards and thunder shocked them, making them want to protect the dimensions and making them into dimensional protectors, just like the other Irkins! Zapha and Zim were on their way back to their ship when they saw something HORRIBLE happening: Two Irkins, Tenn and Skudge, were being attacked and yelled at by another Irkin…it was Tak! She was mad for some reason. "I DO NOT want the missions to be canceled! I WANT TO HELP CONQUIRE PLANETS, NOT PROTECT THEM! You IDIOTS!" Tak exclaimed angrily. "Tak, STOP! Why are you hurting them?" Zapha demanded angrily. "The Tallest took away OUR MISSIONS! I WANTED TO impress them with my plans, and THEN-" Tak exclaimed angrily before being cut off by Zapha. "That DOESN'T give you the right to take it out on EVERYONE ELSE!" Zapha retorted. Zapha, Tenn, Skudge, and Zim ran back to the ship. Then, before Zim could take off, Zapha got out and went back. The Irkins tried to call her back to the ship, but failed to do so. Zapha went back and found Tak being electrocuted by a Pikachu. Then, she dragged her and the Pikachu back with her to the ship. Tak had been made dimensional protector and given the determination and reasoning to want to protect the dimensions!

Chapter#12: What happened to Zapha

A week later, The Tallest contacted Zim and Zapha. The other Irkins had found new planets to live on and began new lives for themselves. Zapha and Zim were given a special position to protect the dimensions. Skudge and Tenn had the same positions as they were given too! A few years later, Zim and Zapha got married. So did Skudge and Tenn. Tak got married to an Irkin named Tenor. The three pairs soon had children. One of Zapha's had yellow clothes, Eyes, and Pac designs. The other one had green eyes, cloths, and Pack designs. The Yellow one was named Yuni, and the green one was named Leno. The others 7 looked normal except for Tenn's two. One of hers was a girl name Nora, who had Orange eyes, cloths, and Pac designs, and the other was named Deno, and he had Blue eyes, Cloths, and Pac designs! The other five looked like normal Irkins, having Red eyes, clothes, and Pac designs! Two were male, and three were female. Tak's children were two of the normal males and one female. The other two females were Tenn's normal looking children.

All of the nine children always played together and traveled with their parents to help and save many dimensions, Zapha, Zim, and Tak's SIRs coming along with them too!


End file.
